I Am The 5th Wheel !
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: So easily forgotten and taken for granted...not anymore! This is the story of Carl Wheezer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron...This was written on a friend's computer so I apologise for any misspellings or grammer mistakes. **

Carl Wheezer clasped his hands as Miss Fowl finished up on today's history lesson. He paid extra attention today because as Miss Fowl ever ten seconds would remind them that tomorrow they would a bawk-Quiz!

The final bell for the day rang. Carl couldn't believe his excitement! Today was finally over, well except for the whole afternoon part. But at Carl's house you fell asleep at seven thirty, so there wasn't much to the whole afternoon.

Carl loved Thursdays; they were perhaps his favorite day of the week. Except Monday, because that's when the Llama Lover's held their group meeting, oh, and Tuesday, he would spend quality time shopping with his mom, and Wednesdays, the Llama channel always ran the extra special Llama movies.

Fridays were the only day through out the week he could use his Candy Bar coupon for the ultra mega sundae, so Fridays were also his favorite. Speaking of Sundays, and Saturdays, that's when Carl volunteered at the local petting zoo where he would feed, bathe, and take care of the Llamas. So in other words, Carl couldn't handle the pressure of choosing a favorite day of the week.

But Thursdays were still special. It was on the thursdays, that he could usually be found in Jimmy's lab, being pricked and prodded like a guinea pig along with Sheen for Jimmy's invention or experimentations. Yep, Thursdays were wonderful.

Treading down the school hallway with his head in the clouds, Carl made his way over to his locker. Which was conviently right between Jimmy and Sheen's.

"Hey, fellas, who's ready for movie night! I know I am" Carl exclaimed as he approaced his two best friends.

Yesterday, they had decided that after testing Jimmy's latest invention they would watch the newest Ultralord film.

"Can't, Libby's making me take her out tonight. Something about forgetting something" Sheen mumbled. "I forget what she said..."

Libby came walking down the hallway, chatting with Cindy. Within a blink of an eye, Sheen was by Libby's side, rambling about either Libby, or ultralord, or both! Carl turned to Jimmy.

He was so lucky to have a friend like Jimmy, one who could be counted on, and never ever ever...

"And I'm telling you that's impossible, Vortex!" Jimmy shouted. Carl came out of his train of thoughts to see Jimmy and Cindy at it again.

"Everyone knows its true...Only someone as dimwitted as you wouldn't think so" Cindy cried.

"Oh yeah" Jimmy retorted. "Well, prove it! I'm going to show you once and for all that no such thing exists"

"And I'm going to show you, Nerdtron, that it does" Cindy exclaimed.

"Fine" Jimmy snapped. The two raced each other out the front door to get to the hovercar. Sheen left with Libby a few seconds later.

Carl stood there by the locker doors. "Now who am I gonna have movie night with?" That's when he heard the approaching sound of Bolbi. "Ugh!" Carl ran out the school building.

This wasn't the first time something like this has happened to him. Infact, this always happens to him. Sheen always ditches him to be with Libby and Jimmy always ditches him to be with Cindy. Sometimes Sheen and Jimmy both ditch him just to have a good laugh.

Carl grumbled under his breath as he waited by the sidewalk for his mom to pick him up. Someday things will change, and he won't be ignored anymore. But from the looks of it, that someday was forever from now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

Carl's mom was baking cookies; they weren't like the cookies Judy makes, but they were still cookies. However, was out of chocolate chips, and couldn't possibly make her cookies without chocolate chips. She then exclaimed throughout the house that she was going shopping. A bored and easily distracted Carl jumped at the chance of something than staring at his wall.

He had tried to call Sheen earlier but all he got was his voice mail…

_Hi, this is the sheen's voicemail….If I cared about you then I would have obviously answered your call, umm dad if this is you, ummm who's sheen? But if you're Ultralord…I'm So Very Sorry, I want to be your battle buddy. But if this is that stupid guy that called asked me about my refrigerator, I asked my friend Jimmy this morning if refrigerators run and then he said something very long and very boring so I fell asleep, but why would someone want to know if my refrigerator is moving or not is..._

After about seven minutes of listening to the long answering message, Carl called Jimmy. Jimmy's voicemail didn't really make sense to Carl.

_Hello, I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, I cannot reach my communication device right now, but if you press the button or stay on the line to leave me a corresponding message, I will happily respond as soon as possible. _

Carl practically begged his mom to let him go with her.

They were waiting in the checkout line at the super market, when Carl asked if he could venture off to look at the magazine rack. He hopped over there, and sat down on the floor. He pulled a _**Gweek's guide to changing your life…**_

"Sounds interesting" Carl murmured. He flipped to the backside to read the description of the book.

_**Are you shy? Ignored? Or want to make some new friends? Then check out this book, it'll give you all you need to know about rearranging your life for the better….**_

"Mommy!" Carl shouted. He ran back to his mother who had reached the register. "Look! Look! Will you buy this for me, Please?"

took the book out of her son's hands and skimmed the front and back cover.

"I don't know, pumpkin, it costs over forty dollars" She said. Tears swelled in Carl's eyes and he began to pout. This was, of course, a talent he learned and always used. "Sweetums don't cry. You know what Mama will buy you the book"

Sighing, placed it down on the counter next to her other purchases. Little did Carl know that this was going to count as his birthday present and Christmas present! Carl had stopped crying the minute the book went over the scanner. He couldn't help but smile; soon he would once again have his friends back!

Carl was too excited to wait till they got home to start reading. He snatched the book before they reached the car. He got into the passenger seat, and opened up the book.

**A/N: from this point on, each chapter will be Carl testing out a chapter from his book. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
